DBSK The Explorer
by Bloody Evil From Heaven
Summary: Dora dan Boots membantu kerudung merah menjenguk neneknya, namun ditengah hutan mereka bertemu Tarzan jadi-jadian bertelinga beruang yang kemudian membawa kabur si Kerudung merah dengan tampang mesum! Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam hutan gelap-gelapan? YunJae-YooSu-Min Oneshoot. *summary menipu*


Akhirnya setelah disibukkan dengan album baru mereka, Yunho dan Changmin bisa bersantai menikmati waktu istirahat mereka─walau hanya dua hari. Namun _dorm_ terasa sepi. Hanya ada sang _magnae_ yang dari tadi menggonti-ganti _channel_ televisi.

Bosan.

Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Changmin saat ini. Sejak pagi Yunho sudah menghilang meninggalkannya sendiri di dorm. Pergi mencuri-curi waktu untuk bertemu Jaejoong mungkin? _Who knows_?

Setelah beberapa menit menganiaya remot (baca : memencet tombol dengan brutal) dan tidak menemukan acara yang menarik perhatiannya, Changmin lebih memilih mematikan televisi tersebut dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, Changmin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Niatnya sih mau tidur lagi, tapi dia tidak merasa mengantuk. Selalu begini. Bukannya ia mengeluh akan liburannya, tapi _well_...mungkin sudah sifat alami manusia. Sewaktu sibuk bekerja pasti ada rasa ingin istirahat, tapi saat liburan begini malah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Changmin menghela nafas bosan. Ia kemudian menumpuk beberapa bantal dan duduk bersandar mencari kenyamanan. Namja yang dijuluki_ food monster_ itu menyapukan pandanganya keseluruh ruang kamarnya, sekedar mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Saat itulah kedua manik hitamnya menangkap sebuah benda diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Benda pipih berwarna hitam legam. Laptop kesayangannya. Segera diambilnya laptop itu dan meletakannya diatas pangkuan lalu menekan tombol _power_. Menunggu sebentar hingga layar aktif, Changmin kemudian mengarahkan _kursor_ dan mengklik_ icon_ berlogo rubah api. Segera saja_ browser_ tersebut terbuka menampilkan situs porno, ups...ralat! Menampilkan halaman muka situs pencarian terbesar didunia. _Google_.

Changmin berfikir sejenak. Sudah lama juga ia tidak membuka _twitter_. Yah...walaupun Changmin tidak memiliki akun _twitter_, tapi tak ada salahnya kan dia melihat aktivitas hyung-hyungnya dan teman-temannya di dunia maya? Namun alih-alih menekan tombol T untuk_ twitter_, jarinya malah tak sengaja menekan tombol F di kolom pencarian google. Langsung saja muncul daftar pencarian yang disarankan google yang berawalan huruf F. Satu situs yang membuatnya tertarik.

Fanfiction-dot-net

Tersenyum-senyum geli, Changmin lalu membuka situs tersebut, tentu saja terlebih dahulu ia memilih opsi 'Terjemahkan laman ini ke bahasa Korea'. Dan sekali lagi, sepertinya takdir sedang mempermainkannya. Changmin tak sengaja mengklik panel _login_ di pojok kanan atas. Ah...tak ada salahnya kan menghack satu akun? Dengan _e-mail_ coba-coba yang terlintas diotaknya, Changmin mulai meretas akun dengan _e-mail_ tersebut. Tidak sia-sia Changmin mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata. Ia tersenyum setan setelah ia berhasil membobol akun itu. Akun seorang _author_ dengan _penname_ **Bloody Evil From Heaven**.

"APA-APAAN INI?"

Changmin berteriak histeris dengan tampang horor begitu membaca beberapa fanfic buatan _author_ yang akunnya berhasil ia hack. Dalam fanfic tersebut, entah mengapa dirinya selalu dinistakan. Sebuah ide yang tak kalah nista terlintas di otak Changmin untuk membalas author sinting satu ini.

"Khu...khu...khu...pembalasan memang selalu indah"

Dengan seringai iblis, Changmin mulai mengetik cerita karangannya sendiri dan mempublishkanya ke situs fanfiction. Tentu saja setelah diubah ke dalam bahasa Indonesia dengan bantuan _google translator_.

**Bloody Evil From Heaven yang telah digusur oleh Lord Voldamin  
**

**Proudly Present**

**※※※※※※※※****※****※**

**DBSK **

**The Explorer  
**

**※※※※※※※※****※****※**

**********Disclaimer **

**************Kisah Kerudung Merah ****Charles Perrault** & Grimm Bersaudara

**Member DBSK milik mereka sendiri.  
**

**Dora The Explorer ****Nickelodeon**  


**********⁂ Happy Reading ****⁂**

Pagi ini begitu cerah, langit biru membentang tanpa awan. Burung-burung berkicau riang bersahut-sahutan dan kupu-kupu yang saling berterbangan diantara bunga-bunga berbagai macam warna. Intinya, pagi yang indah. Titik.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut jamur dan seekor monyet berpenampilan nyentrik bersepatu _Boot_ sedang berdiri didepan pintu sebuah rumah yang berada ditengah padang rumput. Sepertinya mereka sedang menunggu seseorang. Benar saja! Tak lama kemudian, seorang yang tidak diketahui _gender_nya karena sebagian wajahnya tertutup kerudung merah keluar dari rumah tersebut sambil menenteng keranjang yang berisi kue.

"Ao Dora, Ao _Butt_" sapanya tersebut kepada kedua makhluk yang sedari tadi bertengger(?) didepan rumahnya.

"Kok salamnya Ao sih? Ini bukan _Teletubbies_ Kerudung merah, please deh...ini tuh acara berkelas tinggi...bla bla bla..." cerocos Dora kayak emak-emak penggosip.

"_My name is Boots, not Butt lady_..." Ini monyet satu malah sok inggris sambil _grape-grape_ dan nyium tangan Kerudung merah. Mungkin karena suara Kerudung Merah yang lembut jadi _Boots_ mengiranya ber_gender_ perempuan.

[ iklan sebentar karena kecelakaan teknis tadi ]

"Halo Dora, Halo Boots." ucap Kerudung Merah mengulang dialognya.

"Halo Kerudung Merah." balas kedua makhluk ehemababilehem tersebut.

"Untuk siapa kue itu, Kerudung Merah? Apa untukku?" Dora menunjuk keranjang yang dibawa Kerudung merah dengan air liur menetes-netes. Dia dari pagi sudah menunggu didepan rumah kayak satpam, belum sarapan pula! Kalau dapat kue kan lumayan.

"Oh, kue ini untuk nenekku. Dia sedang sakit hati karena putus cinta, istilah kerennya sih galau. Jadi kubuatkan kue untuk menghibur hatinya, tapi aku lupa dimana letak rumah nenekku. Apa kamu bisa membantuku, Dora?" ujar Kerudung Merah. Maklum, dia lupa naskah jadinya improvisasi sendiri meskipun rada ngaco.

"Tentu. Kepada siapa kita bertanya kalau tidak tahu jalan?" tanya Dora dan _Boots_entah kepada siapa.

Hening.

Hening.

Bahkan jangkrik pun enggan bersuara.

"Yak, benar. Kita membutuhkan peta! Katakan peta!"

Hening.

Tiba-tiba muncul makhluk ababil lain. Sebuah gulungan peta yang dapat berbicara.

"Aku peta...aku peta..." gulungan peta tersebut mulai bernyanyi.

"Dia peta...dia peta..." Dora dan Boots menyahut, tak mau kalah unjuk gigi.

"Aku peta!" teriak sang peta dengan gaya rocker. "Dora dan Boots ingin membantu Kerudung Merah menjenguk neneknya, tapi Kerudung merah lupa tempatnya. Maukah kalian membantu? Katakan pada mereka, untuk sampai ke rumah nenek pertama mereka harus ijin pak RT. Kemudian mereka harus melewati hutan tempat serigala dan pemburu, barulah mereka sampai dirumah nenek. Jadi...rumah pak RT, hutan, rumah nenek! Katakan sekali lagi nyampe monyong!"

* * *

"Jadi, kemana kita pergi?" tanya Dora kepada-entah-siapa setelah si peta berhenti ngoceh.

Sekali lagi hening.

"Ya. Rumah pak RT, hutan, rumah nenek. Ayo kita pergi ke rumah pak RT _Boots_. Kerudung Merah kau sedang apa?" tanya Dora heran melihat Kerudung Merah berjongkok-jongkok menatap rerumputan di bawah.

"Ini aku yang budeg atau ada rekaman tersembunyi? Apa Dora dan _Boots_ bisa telepati? Perasaan dari tadi tidak ada yang jawab. Lagipula tumben tidak ada _kursor_ yang suka nunjuk sambil bunyi 'klik' Dora?" tanya Kerudung Merah.

"Itu rahasia perusahaan. Kalau si _kursor_, dia sedang cuti kerja. Sudah jangan tanya lagi. Ayo ke rumah pak RT." ajak Dora sambil menyeret Kerudung Merah.

* * *

Singkat cerita, mereka bertiga sampai dirumah pak RT yang merangkap klinik juga. Klinik bernama **_Xien Qi_**, bukan **_Tong Vfang_** lho ya :p

Dapat dilihat sebuah plang sebesar layar tancep di depan rumah pak RT-klinik Xien Qi.

**Anda sudah bosan hidup normal? Berobatlah disini! Dalam waktu singkat Anda akan berubah menjadi orang stres. Jaminan keberhasilan 100 %, Ayo masuklah. Bagi yang membawa kendaraan, biaya parkir di depan klinik gratis kok, tapi kami tidak tanggung bila kemalingan. Hohoho...**

"Err...Dora, _Boots_. Sebaiknya kita langsung saja pergi ke hutan." ujar Kerudung Merah. Ia tidak sudi masuk ke tempat coretmencurigakancoret ini.

"Kenapa kita tidak mampir saja sebentar, Kerudung Merah?" ujar Dora.

"Ya benar. Lagipula kami sudah bosan hidup normal. Ayo masuk!" ajak Boots sambil melompat-lompat riang.

'Bukanya kalian berdua ini sudah tidak waras dari dulu?' Ingin sekali Kerudung Merah meneriakan batinya, namun demi kelangsungan acara yang makin tidak jelas ini, dia malah berkata, "Ayo pergi ke hutan," sambil gantian menyeret kedua makhluk teman seperjalananya.

Kerudung Merah, Dora dan _Boots_ kini tengah melintasi jalan setapak di hutan. Mereka bertiga bahkan sudah dapat melihat rumah nenek Kerudung Merah di ujung sana. Namun tiba-tiba seekor beruang jadi-jadian melompat keluar dari semak-semak dan menghadang jalan mereka bertiga. Seekor err...seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian layaknya tarzan, tapi memiliki telinga beruang(?) berdiri dihadapan Kerudung Merah, Dora dan _Boots_. Mata tajamnya memandang mereka bertiga, merasa tidak suka ada yang masuk ke dalam wilayahnya.

"Siapa kalian? Berani sekali kalian lewat ke sini."

"Kami mau mengantar kue untuk nenek Kerudung Merah yang sedang sakit, Tuan Tarzan bertelinga beruang(?)," ujar Dora dengan muka terpesona melihat sosok laki-laki itu. Walau memiliki telinga beruang, namun sepertinya hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan sang Tarzan. Apalagi saat ini, seperti sosok Tarzan pada umumnya. Ia hanya memakai uhukunderwearuhuk sehingga menampakkan tubuh eksotisnya yang mampu menggoyahkan iman(?) Dora dan membuat _Boots_ iri setengah mati. Ia berharap semoga kelak saat ia dewasa nanti, ia bisa menjadi kingkong(?) yang tak kalah seksi(?) dengan Tarzan itu.

Mungkin memang fanfic ini sudah masuk _rating_ konyol. Entah dari mana asalnya, tiba-tiba bertiuplah angin kencang membuat selendang Kerudung Merah terlepas menampilkan paras laki-laki cantik dengan _doe eyes_ dan bibir _cherry_nya yang mempesona. Tarzan dan Boots langsung mupeng (muka pengen─ pengen ditabok?). Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan terdengar musik india gaje.

"K-kalian berdua boleh pergi, asalkan laki-laki cantik itu ditinggal disini bersamaku." ujar Tarzan bertelinga beruang itu. Suaranya sangau karena tanganya menahan aliran darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ck, sepertinya habis berkhayal yang berbau _rated_ M.

_Boots_ yang merasa kalau Kerudung Merah adalah jodohnya(?) tidak terima dengan kemauan sang Tarzan.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau kau mau si Kerudung Merah, langkahi dulu mayat Dora!" ucap _Boots_ edan yang langsung mendapat pelototan gratis dari Dora.

Tarzan itu menyeringai tipis dengan sikap arogan yang uh oh mampu membuat Dora klepek-klepek. "Tidak perlu melawan siapapun. Aku dengan mudah bisa mendapatkanya." Tarzan mengedipkan matanya pada Kerudung Merah membuat objek yang tengah diperebutkan itu, Kerudung Merah hanya mesam-mesem imut.

Syuut...

Seperti ninja dalam anime, Tarzan tiba-tiba melesat melewati Dora dan_ Boots_ kemudian membopong Kerudung Merah dibahunya lalu mengambil keranjang kue dari tangan Kerudung Merah dan melemparkanya seenak jidat yang untungnya dapat ditangkap oleh Dora dengan reflek seorang _seeker_ yang terbiasa menangkap _snitch_...lupakan! Itu sih fandom Harry Potter.

"Kau yang berambut jamur." ujarnya sengak pada Dora, "Kau antarkan kue itu ke nenek mertuaku dan bilang padanya kalau ia akan segera menimang cucu." Dan setelahnya, sambil menyeringai mesum Tarzan bertelinga beruang dan Kerudung merah menghilang dalam rimbunnya hutan.

* * *

"TIIDAAKKK..." _Boots_ meraung frustasi tersungkur sambil meremas rumput layaknya _keeper_ yang gawangnya kebobolan. Laki-laki cantik incaranya diambil orang lain. 'Oh no... hanya ada satu cara. Ya! Aku akan ke tempat Orochimaru eh maksudnya ke gunung Hua Kuo untuk berguru pada Kera Sakti setelah itu kembali untuk merebut Kerudung Merah. Khu...khu...' batin _Boots_.  
Tanpa pamit, _Boots_kemudian pergi meninggalkan Dora sendirian melongo di hutan sambil menenteng keranjang kue.

Krik...krik...

Ah, akhirnya ada suara jangkrik juga.

* * *

Dora memekik melihat acara yang dibintanginya tidak sesuai naskah. Harusnya sesampainya di hutan mereka bertemu serigala kemudian ditolong oleh pemburu. Eh, mereka malah bertemu Tarzan tampan bertelinga beruang yang kemudian membawa kabur Kerudung Merah lalu _Boots_ juga pergi entah kemana ia-tidak-tahu-dan-tidak-peduli. Kira-kira dimana si pemburu dan serigala? Apa dia makan gaji buta? Mau duitnya, tapi tidak mau kerja? Wah, harus dilaporkan ke produser nih! Dora mendecak kesal.

Merasa acaranya semakin ngawur, Dora pun berupaya untuk mengembalikan acara ini kembali ke jalan yang benar(?). Dia akan melanjutkan misinya yakni mengantar kue untuk nenek Kerudung Merah. Namun lagi-lagi perjalananya terhambat oleh sesosok makhluk yang mengintip diantara semak-semak. Swiper! Si rubah pencuri.

Rubah orange itu mendekat dan Dora pun mengucapkan 'mantra' pengusir swiper.

"Swiper jangan mencuri, Swiper jangan mencuri, Swiper jangan mencuri."

Namun.

Haap.

Rubah itu berhasil mencuri keranjang kue dari tangan Dora. Sepertinya 'mantra' yang tadi tidak mempan. Bagaimana bisa?

Dan pertanyaan itu terjawab saat sosok itu melepas kostum, ya kostum Swiper. Astaga...ternyata bukan Swiper asli, pantas saja mantranya tidak mempan. Dan lihat siapa dibalik kostum itu. Seorang laki-laki jangkung berwajah tampan. Dora menjerit senang layaknya fans bertemu idola. "Kamu siapa?"

Kalau ditanya kamu siapa. Demi mewujudkan perdamaian dunia. Demi mewujudkan ketentraman dunia. Melawan kebencian dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu, kami adalah tim _rocket_...ah koplak bukan itu.

ehem!

"Aku? Kau bisa memanggilku Lord Voldamin yang tampan. Hwahaha..." ucap laki-laki jangkung itu narsis. "Dan kau tak perlu mengantar kue ini. Awalnya kue ini untuk menghibur nenek Kerudung Merah yang sedang putus cinta kan? Tapi sekarang dia sedang bersama pacar barunya, jadi dia tidak membutuhkan kue ini. Mending buatku saja."

"Benarkah?" tanya Dora tak percaya.

"Ck, kalau tidak percaya kau lihat saja sendiri didalam rumah nenek Kerudung Merah. Aku pergi dulu menghabiskan kue ini... bye," ujar Lord Voldamin kemudian menghilang pergi.

Dora lalu berjalan menuju rumah di ujung hutan dan membuka perlahan pintu rumah nenek Kerudung Merah. Matanya melotot seolah hampir meloncat jatuh dari tempatnya. Dapat dilihat didalam rumah kecil itu sebuah 'pemandangan' yang tidak pantas dilihat anak kecil.

Si pemburu yang tadinya Dora kira tidak ada, sekarang tengah menindih. Ya, menindih si pemilik rumah yang katanya lagi galau a.k.a nenek Kerudung Merah, dan keduanya dalam keadaan tak berbusana. Oh My Goat. Pandangan Dora mengabur dan lututnya terasa lemas, sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan mengingat acara yang dibintanginya hancur total. Samar-samar sebelum pandanganya menggelap, Dora mendengar pekikan dua orang yang tengah bergumul panas.

"Ahh..Chunnie~"

"Su-ie~"

BRUKK

* * *

Dora mengerjapkan matanya, kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Diedarkanya pandanganya ke sekitar. Dimana ini? Bukankah dia pingsan didepan rumah nenek Kerudung Merah saat melihat ehem(disesor lembaga per-sensor-an fanfic), namun kenapa sekarang ia berada diatas kasur di sebuah ruangan yang asing? Saat memandang ke kanan kirinya, Dora menyadari bukan cuma dia yang berada diruangan tersebut. Disebelah kirinya terdapat kasur yang sedang ditiduri sang Serigala? Dan di sebelah kananya ada Swiper? Pantas saja mereka berdua tidak muncul dalam cerita, ternyata ada disini. Wait! Bisa saja mereka berdua palsu seperti Lord Voldamin tadi. Dora kemudian turun dari kasur dan mencubit pipi mereka berdua, memastikan kalau mereka asli bukan kostum. Srigala dan Swiper mengerang kecil dan terbangun.

"Ngg... Dora? Kaukah itu?" tanya Swiper setelah tersadar.

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa kalian berdua bisa ada disini dan tempat apa ini?" tanya Dora kepada Serigala dan Swiper.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ini dimana. Aku hanya ingat kalau aku sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan kemudian bertemu laki-laki jangkung. Sifat malingku pun kambuh. Aku lalu mencuri sapu tanganya tanpa tahu kalau sapu tangan tersebut bercampur obat bius."

Dora sweetdrop, "Makanya berhentilah mencuri," nasihatnya pada Swiper. Ngomong-ngomong tentang laki-laki jangkung, Dora jadi teringat dengan Lord Voldamin. "Lalu kau Serigala, kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku bertarung dengan Tarzan jadi-jadian untuk memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan di hutan, tapi aku kalah dan pingsan." Dora hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Serigala. Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga, terlihat seorang kakek-kakek tua, dekil, dan terlihat sinting membuka pintu sambil membawa beberapa lembar kertas ditanganya.

"Kau siapa, Pak Tua? Kau kah pemilik tempat ini?" tanya Dora heran yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman lebar pak tua itu. "Perkenalkan, aku pak RT sekaligus pemilik tempat ini, klinik **Xien** **Qi. **Kalian bisa memanggilku **Bloody Evil From Heaven.** Orang tersinting di dunia perfanfickan." ujar orang tua itu bangga akan ketidakwarasanya membuat Dora, Serigala dan Swiper melongo. "Dan kalian kukumpulkan disini untuk menjadi pasienku. Kalian hanya tinggal membaca fanfic buatanku saja dan kujamin kalian akan menjadi orang gila yang profesional(?) berakhlak mulia(?) serta berguna bagi bangsa dan negara(?) Bwahahaha..." ujarnya seraya membagikan lembar kertas yang dibawanya tadi kepada Serigala, Dora dan Swiper yang masih setia melongo.

Sementara mereka bertiga dalam proses menuju pendewasaan, eh maksudnya menuju ketidakwarasan, kita lihat para tokoh lain. Ada pasangan Pemburu dan nenek Kerudung Merah yang masih ehem! Ada Boots yang sedang bengong di gunung Hua Kuo. Sepertinya Boots lupa kalau Sun Gokong sedang menemani biksu Tong ke barat. Ada pula pasangan Tarzan dan Kerudung merah yang tidak diketahui sedang apa di tengah hutan, dan terakhir ada Lord Voldamin yang sedang bersantai memakan kue hasil rampasanya. Ah... Indahnya dunia perfanfikan. Dan seperti dongeng pada umumnya, mereka semua bahagia selama-lamanya... yang tidak bahagia sih derita mereka sendiri, khu khu khu...

Salam,

Lord Voldamin yang menggusur Bloody Evil From Heaven.

**TAMAT**

Sementara itu, seorang laki-laki berusia sembilan belas tahunan yang kalau kukatakan dia tampan maka banyak kursi melayang jadi lebih baik kukatakan dia biasa-biasa saja itu sedang galau. Dari tadi dia berguling-guling ria di kasurnya di kamar kost yang ia sewa. Dia sedang bingung mencari pekerjaan. Haah... dari pada semakin galau dia akhirnya meraih handphonenya dan menjelajah dunia maya. Dia pun mengakses fanfiction-dot-net untuk membuka akunya, namun...

"Lho, kenapa gagal login? Jangan-jangan ada yang menghack akunku nih," ujarnya bingung. Laki-laki itu lalu mengklik forget password untuk mengganti passwordnya dan membuka akun yahoo miliknya untuk memverifikasi password barunya. Untung saja e-mailnya sudah di back-up sehingga aman. Fiuh... Setelah berhasil merubah passwordnya, dia pun mengecek akunya, ia takut barang kali ada yang menyalahgunakan akunnya.

"FANFIC APA INI? GYAA..."

Dan teriakan sumbang yang mengganggu telinga itupun menutup kisah panjang ini.

**FIN**

**Bloody's Note:** Maaf bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic True Love, mungkin masih agak lama updatenya. Err... sebagai gantinya aku persembahkan fanfic ini untuk meramaikan fanfic DBSK yang mulai sedikit di ffn. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini dan sampai jumpa lagi di fanfic saya selanjutnya yang berjudul **Crayon Changmin** :3

Regards,

Bloody Evil From Heaven

─ 20 Oktober 2012 ─


End file.
